Mika Kurosawa
---- Mika Kurosawa (ミカ黒澤, Mika kurosawa) is a nearly five hundred year old Vampire and guildmaster of the legal guild known as Shrine Maiden. As head of the Kurosawa family she is tasked with upholding the covanent, an age old agreement to protect the balance between humans and vampires. She is highly skilled in the use of bladed weapons such as knives and swords. She is a user of Fire, Darkness, and Light magic. Appearance Personality History Equipment Akuma (ついほうのあくま, tsuihou no akuma): Akuma is a blade that has been passed down through the Kurosawa family for generations as a tool in which they can uphold the covenant, cutting down their foes to serve out justice for their crimes committed. The blade is comprised of an unknown, lightweight, non-magnetic metal, measuring in at around seventy-three cm from the tip of the blade to the bottom and weighing a little less than four pounds. Despite its age, the blade has remained well kept, sharp enough to cut through bone and flesh like butter. The blade is a fine silver color, shining in the light. The guard is shaped like the teeth of a beast, sporting a more bronze color and the hilt is black wrapped in a cloth of the same color. The sheath of the sword is a blood red, a red colored gemstone is encrusted into bot sides of the sheath, most likely for decorative purposes. Magic & Abilities Vampire Physiology While vampires look nearly indistinguishable from their human cousins it can be noted that the two are quite different despite their close relationship to one another. A vampire's digestive system cannot pull nutrients from human foods such as meats or plants. Vampires can only derive nutrients from the blood ingested from a human host. It is currently unknown why vampires can only derive the nutrients they need to survive from human blood as several have tried to derive those same nutrients through the consumption of animal blood only to end up sick. It can be noted that the blood a vampire can consume must be from that of a living human. As such, drinking the blood from a corpse that has been dead for longer than ten minutes. The tools vampires use to retrieve this blood from their human hosts are retractable fangs that are found to be located just behind their canines. These fangs can extend and retract in less than a second, allowing quick access to their feeding tool. While a vampire can bite anywhere so long as they can draw blood from that area, many aim for major veins or arteries which allow them to receive as much blood as they can in one feeding. Those who have lived through the experience of being bitten by a vampire have said that it is by no means a painful experience. This is due to the fact that a vampire's saliva contains a numbing agent which suppresses the feeling of pain in the area of contact until several hours after the initial bite has occurred. After which the wound will begin to flare up and swell for a short time before ultimately going away leading most people who were bitten while unconscious or under a sleep spell to believe they were bitten by a spider or mosquito as the wounds left behind after a vampire bite are actually quite small and would most likely go unnoticed at all if not for the pain and swelling. Among the tools vampires have to capture and feed on their prey are retractable claws on their fingers. These claws normally measure in at about one to two inches at the most and are believed to exist to allow vampires to easily grasp and hold down prey while they feed to keep them from fleeing. These claws actually tear their way outward through the skin above the fingernail, healing almost instantly. Vampires are also known to be biologically immortal, no matter how old they become they will never age biologically past the age of thirty years old. The only two ways to kill a vampire is to decapitate them or pierce them through the heart. The object that is used to achieve this can be nearly anything so long as it gets the job done. Vampires, being the predatory creatures that they are, also possess enhanced senses. As a result of them having once been creatures only of the night possess a form of night vision which allows them to see in areas with very little light. This is due to the fact that, like many other nocturnal animals, they possess a mirror-like layer within their eyes known as a tapetum which is located behind the retina. This allows light that passes through to reflect off of this mirror-like layer and have a second chance to sense and process it. This night vision can be turned on and off at will. The tapetum move out of place when not in use. When a vampire activates their night vision their eyes will begin to glow a pinkish red, similar in color to their Elder blood ancestors. It can be noted that their eyes may also change color even when night vision is not in use. This normally occurs during times in which the vampire is under high levels of stress. A vampire's sense of hearing and smell are also several times higher than a human. A vampire possessing several times more scent receptors than their human cousins, allowing them to sense pheromones in the air. It is because of this that they can also estimate a human's emotional state based on the pheromones that human releases into the air. A vampire's hearing is acute, being able to detect sounds at much higher and lower frequencies than humans. vampire is able to hear the very blood running through a humans veins from two feet away. This distance is increased when the human's heart rate rises. Not only do Vampires possess far better senses than humans but they are also much stronger, faster, and more durable than them as well. A vampire's skin, muscles, and bones are able to both take and dish out far more damage than a human could. Their bodies have often been described as living shock absorbers, allowing them to run fast, jump higher, take hits and keep fighting. This also allows them to push their bodies to the absolute limit, meaning that they can run at speeds of up to one hundred miles an hour for short periods of time before their muscles begin to tear themselves apart and need to regenerate. This skin is thicker than that of a human's though if felt directly one would have a hard time telling the difference by feeling alone. That being said there are several noticeable differences that can be spotted if one is looking. Vampires tend to have paler skin than humans and cold to the touch, within their veins were blood should be is a black ooze similar in texture and viscosity to tar. Vampires also have no need to breathe, the air that fills their lungs is expelled outward again. Despite these, what one might call horrifying, differences between the two, vampires are considered to be very much alive. Their heart still beats in their chest, moving the black liquid through their bodies though at a much slower rate than that of human blood. It is because of the thickness of the black substance that it is unlikely for a vampire to bleed out, a wound healing long before enough of the liquid is expelled from the body. A vampire has the ability to transform humans into one of their own. This has lead many to believe that vampirism is actually a curse that was placed on the offspring of the Coven of the night children by the Gods because of the abominable way in which they were conceived. This is simply a rumor that eventually became a scary story in which people would tell around the campfire. A vampire can transform a vampire into a human by biting them, but instead of drinking the victim's blood they will instead inject their own blood into the person in question. The effects will not be immediate and instead will take up to forty-eight hours to complete. The symptoms begin with a slight chill and a fever followed by shakes. At the ten hour mark, the victim will begin to feel excruciating pain all over their bodies. Their muscles and bones will feel as though they are being torn apart and their head will feel as though it could split open at any moment. This is due to the changes their body is undergoing, their nails will begin to extend and their newly formed fangs will rip through their gums. The next part has been described as the most horrific to witness. At the twenty-four hour mark, the blood of the victim will begin to thicken, losing it's red color and becoming sludge-like. The victim's heart will stop several times during this process. In between those times, the victim will suffer from several strokes as the thicker blood begins to block veins and arteries. At the thirty hour mark, the victim will have stopped breathing and their heart will also have stopped pumping completely. Their fangs and claws will have fully formed and their blood will have turned to a black sludge that now set in their veins. The victim will appear completely dead for the next several hours. At the thirty-seven hour mark, the heart will begin beating again but the victim will remain in a comatose state. The victim will wake up again sometime between the forty and forty-eight-hour mark, they will be hungry and confused. Weak at first but their strength will return to them once they have fed. Newly formed vampires are highly sensitive to sunlight and may die if it is directly shone down onto them. This sensitivity will fade with age but until the vampire will be forced to hide under the cover of night. Non-magic abilities Above Average Intellect: While it may not seem like it, Mika is actually quite intelligent. Attending several universities during her younger years, gaining a masters in magical knowledge and history, a medical degree, as well as studying Earthland mythology for several years. As such, she is well versed in the usage of medicine and magic with a vast knowledge of ancient myth and lore that surrounds Earth land. Mika has also been said to come off as very wise for her age, something she doubts anyone would say if they were aware of her actual age. She has been tested to have an IQ of 143. Charisma: Hand to hand combatant: *'Baguazhang' (八卦掌, Hakke tenohira): Baguazhang utilizes the idea of circle walking as they move around the opponent waiting for an opportunity to strike, often quickly changing directions all the while never taking their eyes away from the opponent. Baguazhang contains an extremely wide variety of techniques including various strikes. These strikes can be delivered in a multitude of ways including but not limited to by the palm, fist, elbow, fingers, kicks, joint locks, throws, and distinctively evasive circular footwork. As such, Baguazhang is not considered a purely striking or grappling martial art. Users of this style of martial art are well known for their ability to "Flow" out of the way of attacks *'Jūdō' (柔道, Jūdō): Judo, meaning "Gentle way" is a martial art in which the objective is to throw or take down the opponent to the ground in an attempt to immobilize or otherwise subdue them. This can be done in a multiple of ways including joint locks, chokes, strikes, and arm thrusts. Defense against weapons is also taught in this form of martial art, disarming, and countering opponents. Users of this martial art are known for their ability to knock opponents off balance, grappling their opponents before throwing them to the ground with ease. Grandmaster Swordsman: Magical Abilites Heat Resistance: Mika is a user of fire magic and as such her skin has become resistant to damage caused by heat. This ability is both magical due to the nature of the magic in question by also physical as the body naturally became resistant to burns after receiving so many in the process of mastering this magic. Though the magical element of this ability is what sticks out the most as it allows users to hold flames and other hot objects in their hands while only experiencing minor discomfort. The flames created by their own fire have no effect on them whatsoever, able to touch and play with it as they please. That being said, flames not of their own creation that exceed a temperature of over 1500 °C have the ability to harm them, possibly leaving painful burns. Due to the fact that this resistance not only covers the heat of fire but heat in general, users of fire magic have the ability to withstand the harsh climates found in deserts and near volcanos for much longer than those without this ability. Vampire Magic (吸血魔法, Kyūketsu Mahō): Vampire magic is a form of Caster Magic that allows the user to temporarily paralyze a target. The user can achieve this by overwhelming the opponent with their magical power, forcing their own magical energy into the body of the opponent to restrain and bind them to the point that movement is nearly impossible. This magic can be cast when the user points their hand at the target, their middle and index fingers as well as their extended outward toward the target. User's of this magic are known to have not only incredible magical power but just as equally amazing mental and physical prowess as all three are needed to be able to overwhelm powerful mages. After the usage of this magic there is a cool down of thirty seconds. This cooldown time is increased to one minute is the target is able to break free of the magic via their own mental prowess and exerting their own magical aura to expel the user's magical energy from their bodies. Mages powerful enough to achieve such a task are relatively hard to come by though they do exist. Sleep Magic (眠りの魔法, Nemuri no Mahō): As the name suggests, Sleep magic is a form of Caster and Holder magic that allows the user to lull a target or multiple targets to sleep in a matter of seconds. This can be achieved via the user waving their hand in front of the target or through the use of held items such as cards. When the user waves their hand in front of the targets they enter a state similar to hypnosis at which point the user must verbally command the target to sleep. The target, now in a highly credulous state, will be quick to obey the command, doing so without question or hesitation of any kind. Those who are being affected by this magic will feel a sudden want to obey the user's orders, upon hearing the word sleep the target will feel as though they have been hit with a powerful anastasia. Their eyelids and limbs will feel unbearably heavy, the weight of them feeling as though it is increasing until the point in which the target can no longer bear it. This process only takes about three seconds, the target being out before they hit the ground. The effects of this can take as long as several hours to fade away and allow the user to wake up. This is only the case if the mage who cast the spell remains nearby and if the target isn't messed with by some kind of outside force. Loud noises do not count on this list, the target having to be physically shaken awake if they are to be awoken before the magics effect wears off on its own. Magical Prowess: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical energy around the user's body. Encapsulating the user in an aura of a color befitting their personality. Colors and potency of Magical auras are various. This aura is normally accompanied by a pressure of sorts, the strength of this pressure depends on the level of magical aura the user wields. Depending on the level of ones magical aura as well as their control over it, it may also be used as an intimidation tactic or even as a way to negate weak attacks. Magical aura come in three different forms, a standard aura which is exhibited by those of weak or average magical power. These auras are often weak, only being able to intimidate none mages. The second of these auras is an S-class aura which is exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or greater than that of an S-class mage. This aura emits and overwhelming pressure that most anyone might find intimidating. The final and most powerful form of aura is the monster aura which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. Mika, being a guild master, possesses the most powerful form of aura, the monster aura. which is only exhibited by those whose level of magical power is equal to or exceeds that of a guild master or wizard saint. These auras encompass a large area around the user, releasing an incredible amount of pressure. This pressure may even completely immobilize some opponents. The user is replaced by a phantom-like apparition as they are completely enveloped in their respective color. This aura, like an S-class aura, can negate most weak magical attacks and throw most forms of projectiles off from their initial trajectory. The approximate radius of this aura is said to be around ten feet when fully released. Spells Fire Magic Spells Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): is a form of caster and one of the most basic forms of elemental that, as the name suggests, allows the caster to create and manipulate the element of fire. Despite how basic the magic truly is it is also the most destructive and difficult to control as fire as a tendency to go out of control. Users are able to create fire through the manipulation of kinetic energy ethernano particles to spark these fires, from there the user can grow or extinguish these fires with little to no effort. It is only once they have used these flames to set other objects ablaze that the controlling of this element can become complicated as the flames no longer require the user's own magical energy to burn, instead feeding off of whatever object or objects they have come in contact with. This can result in the creation of nearly unstoppable, raging infernos that have the possibility to cause major damage to the environment around it. While these types of situations normally turn people away from the usage of this form of magic it can be noted that the complications stated above do not extend to those well versed in the usage of this magic, advanced users begin able to pour their own magical energy into flames that have found other sources of energy and have grown to strong for weaker fire mages to regain control over them to the point of even being able to completely extinguish them with little to no effort. Users also have the ability to create explosions from long distances up to around six to seven hundred feet. Manipulating the kinetic energy of the ethernano particles in the air, forcing them to heat so quickly that they ignite with enough force to cause massive explosions capable of causing a great deal of damage to anyone standing near the site of the blast. Little more than the size of the explosion and intensity of the heat can be controlled by the user meaning that fires normally break out after the usage of the explosion technique. While some may consider this a good thing, it prevents the usage of it in places where collateral damage must be kept at a minimal. Advanced users can create controlled explosions where the flames only appear for the duration of the explosion before quickly disappearing, causing the same amount of damage while limiting the amount of damage caused to the environment. Though, witnesses have seen scorch marks left as a result of its usage by even some of the most advanced fire magic users meaning that regardless of one's own level of skill, because of the unpredictability of fire, damage to the surrounding area may be unavoidable. Fire magic has always been linked to the users own emotions, anger and willpower can be harnessed by users to increase the power of their flames and the intensity of its heat. Fire magic users can manipulate their flames in any nearly any way, allowing them to change its color though the color of these flames does not change its effects the way flames found in the subspecies magic, Rainbow Fire. The shape and solidarity of a user's flames can also be changed, allowing users to beat and bludgeon opponents with their flames. Flames utilized by fire magic users can also be molded into different shapes and forms, allowing users to create rudimentary shields or weapons, unable to create the finely shaped and detailed objects users of the subspecies magic, Fire-Make can create. A cutting effect can also be given objects meant to be utilized as swords or other sharp objects, allowing these flames to slash opponents through wounds caused this way are normally cauterize instantly meaning opponents cut in this manner will most likely not bleed but instead, simply be burned. Darkness Magic spells Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō): Is a form of Caster magic that utilizes the element of darkness to form powerful defensive and offensive spells capable of causing devastating amounts of damage and withstanding just as much as it can deal. Like nearly all forms of elemental magic, Users of Darkness magic can create and solidify their element, allowing them to bludgeon and cut opponents. The magic, very similar to water magic, can take on a form resembling fluid. This allows the magic to be bent and shaped in any way the user sees fit. The viscosity of said fluid like darkness can be easily manipulated by the user, creating a water like, or muck feeling darkness that can consume and suffocate opponents. TBC Abysmal strike (ひどいストライク, Hidoi sutoraiku): An incredibly basic spell of darkness magic that allows the user to wrap their hands and or feet in darkness magic, allowing the force of their strikes to be enhanced greatly as the darkness used in this spell usual takes on a blunt effect, allowing users to bludgeon opponents with shadows as hard as steel. The exact amount of force that can be utilized through the use of this spell is unknown as it normally comes down to the force produced in the user's average punch. The average heavyweight boxer can punch at about 3451.82N, were a user with the ability to punch at 3451.82N to cast this spell over their hand the force of their punch would most likely be increased by about five times that, measuring in at about 17,255N. While the amount of force possibly generated through this punch is indeed incredible, the ability to punch or kick opponents is not the only ability this. Users can also sharpen the shadows that coat their hands, allowing users to slash and cut their enemies with each strike that connects. This sharp or cutting ability makes this spell incredibly deadly when coupled with martial arts that involve jabs and chops in their utilization, though. The spell as a whole is much more effective when coupled with some degree of mastery in hand to hand combat. This spell also has the ability to take on a both defensive and offensive effect at once, the user's being able to coat their foreheads, knees, or elbows in blunt shadows. This allows users to deliver powerful strikes while protecting these body parts from damage. Shadow puppetry (シャドウ人形劇, Shadō ningyō geki): A basic spell of Darkness magic that allows the users to create a variety of different puppets made completely of darkness. The user initiates the casting of this spell by raising their hand or weapon over their head, creating a sphere of darkness in the palm of their hand or tip of their weapon, Darkness magic will them pour from this sphere shooting into the ground around the user raising the puppets from beneath the ground itself. These puppets come in many shapes and sizes, some looking very humanoid whilst others may look much less so, looking very beast-like in appearance. One can also use this spell to create clones of themselves or others, the darkness molding itself into the shape and appearance of the user or anyone whom they can recall from the depths of their mind. Regardless of how much these puppets may look like another mage, they cannot copy that mages magic, only being able to utilize the element from which they were created. These puppets are incredibly durable, being able to take large amounts of damage without being destroyed. These puppets also have the ability to teleport through shadows. These puppets also have increased strength, being able to lift far more than even the strongest regular human could even imagine. One drawback of this spell is the fact that the user must choose between quality or quantity. The more puppets created, the less magical energy able to be placed into created each individual puppet. This means that while a user may be able to overwhelm an opponent with sheer numbers, each of those individual puppets alone wouldn't fair well against even the weakest of mages. This is why users tend to only create three or four at a time, allowing for the proper amount of energy to be placed into the creation of each individual. Light Magic spells Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): Quotes Relationships Trivia Behind the scenes= Mika Kurosawa means "New Moon on the Black Marsh" Appearance based on kaho juumonji. Mika is the main protagonist of Fairy Tail: Bloodline |-| Fun Facts = Category:Fire Magic User Category:Sword user Category:Knife User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Light Magic User Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Magic User Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Shrine Maiden Member Category:Guild Master Category:Sleep Magic User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Shrine Maiden